I Will Never Let You Go
by WolfGaurdian888
Summary: Setsuna is completely devoted to Konoka, but something comes up that may tear them apart or will they even be able to survive? KONOSETSU Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima

This is a KonoSetsu fanfic, if you dont like it dont read it. This is one of my first fanfictions so go easy on me ^^ I love this pairing so much. Thoughts are _italic._ And I'm warning ya'll, I'm really bad at spelling. Well anyway on with the story.

* * *

_**I Will Never Let You Go**_

(Setsuna's point of veiw)

I walked out of my dorm room, Yuunagi in hand and headed towards Konoka's shared room. I slung Yuunagi over my shoulder and knocked lightly on the door. It only took a couple of seconds for Negi to open the door.

"Oh, good morning Setsuna-san." the little teacher smiled up at me.

"Good morning Negi-sensei," I bowed "is Ojou-sama ready?" he nodded and gestured for me to come inside. I gave him a slight smile as I walked through the door.

"SECCHAN!" Konoka screamed and glomped me, a blush stained my cheeks and my heart sped up.

"G-Good morning Ojou-sama, are you ready to head out yet?" I studdered.

Konoka pulled back far enough to look into my eyes with a pout, "Mou Secchan, there you go with the formalities." The blush got darker with how close her face was to my own.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kono-chan." I stared at her chocolate brown eyes that only brightened when she heard her favorite nickname and a smile spread across her face which caused my blush to darken even more as I gazed at her. _Beautiful._ Then she let go of me, grabed hold of my hand and started pulling me farther into the room.

"I bet Secchan hasnt had breakfest yet." She said without looking back at me, I could barely hear her words as I was intranced with how soft her hand was. She suddenly stoped and I was brought back from my thoughts to see her facing me with a worried look in her eyes.

"K-Kono-chan?" I asked wonder if I had missed something. She gave me a stern look.

"Secchan, have you had breakfest?" I blinked and shook my head. She gave me a small pout again and my blush came back full force as I looked at her lips. I quickly looked down at the floor to hide my blush and to resist the urge that had almost over powered me to kiss her. "Secchan?" I heard her voice break into my thoughts once again. I looked up at her worried face and saw it coming closer to mine until our foreheads touched, "Are you not feeling well Secchan? Your face is red." My eyes widened and I pulled back as i felt my whole face burn with the cursed blush that seemed to always get me into situations like this.

"I-I-I'm f-fine..." was all I could manage to say. I looked back down at the floor and hid my blush again.

A laugh caught my attention and i looked up to see Asuna smirking over at me, "Don't worry Konoka, shes fine." she said as she grabed her bookbag from the floor beside us.

I looked back over at Konoka and apologized to her about worrying her._ I need to stop thinking like that, I have to focus._ I mentally shook myself and felt my blush fade away. I focused my mind on the surroundings and the barrier around Mahora, scanning for any sort of danger. "Ojou-sama, we should get going."

Konoka pouted at the name i called her but excused it this time, "Alright Secchan," she turned to Asuna and Negi, "see you at school." she smiled and grabed hold of my arm as we walked out of the room. I felt my face burn slightly again with that stupid blush of mine, I forced myself to focus on our surroundings again.

"Ne, Secchan, can we go shopping after school, just you and me?" Her question caught my attention and I looked over at her. I opened my mouth to say something in responce but my words failed me so i just smiled and gave her a slight nod. She smiled and huged my arm tightly. _Being close to Kono-chan like this makes me so happy...__**.**__ But, I know I cant let this distract me, I have to focus on protecting her. I shouldnt let these feelings for her prevent me from protecting her._ I looked around the campus as we headed to school together like we do every morning. Something wasnt right today, something felt wrong..._what is it?!_ I kept myself alert to every movement made around us all the way to school.

Konoka and I walked into the classroom, there were alot of our classmates there already. I walked Konoka to her seat and pulled the chair back for her to sit down, I ignored the "awww"'s coming from various students. I walked back to my seat and sat down with Yuunagi proped up on the left side of my desk. I looked up to see Negi-sensei walk in. _Asuna-san's gunna be late again today_. I laughed slightly to myself as I immagined the normal commotion that would start with Ayaka-san. They always fought over the stupidest reasons. And sure enough Asuna came sliding through the door right as the bell rang, there was a loud thud, I looked to see Asuna face down on the floor in the doorway. "I made it~" her statement was muffled by the tile floor. The whole class started to laugh.

"ASUNA GET UP YOU'RE DISTURBING NEGI-SENSEI'S TEACHINGS!" Ayaka's voice echoed through the class room and over the laughter of the other students. I sighed, got up and helped Asuna up before Ayaka could get in her face.

"Thanks Setsuna." Asuna smiled at me. I smiled back and gave her a slight nod, we both walked back to our seats with the class being completely quiet.

Negi-sensei's voice broke the silence, "Alright class time to start with the lesson for today!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didnt really eat much for lunch, I couldnt really eat with this uneasy feeling i felt, I didnt get it. _Why do I feel like this? Everythings fine, today's just a normal day._ I tried to convince myself that there was nothing wrong but no matter what I couldnt shake the feeling.

"Setsuna?" I heard a familliar voice call my name, i turned around to see Mana standing behind me.

"Yes?" I leaned my back against the wall.

"Did a demon break through the barrier that i dont know about or something?" She looked at me curiously.

"No, none that i can tell, why?"

"You're acting like it," she said bluntly.

I shook my head, "I just have a bad feeling Mana, its nothing really." I turned away and continued my walk back to the classroom.

"Alright Setsuna, if you need my help just call me and I'll put it on your tab." She called to me just as i walked through the classroom door. I let out a small sigh and sat back down in my seat. _Am I really acting that strange? I must be if I worried Mana...I hope I didnt worry Kono-chan...Its probably just my imagination anyway, I just have to watch out for danger like usual._ I noticed that I was the only one in the room. _Wow am I really this early?_ I shruged and closed my eyes and pulled out a talisman with "ChibiSetsuna" written on it. I focused on channeling my chi to it and suddenly it turned into a little chibi version of me.

"Yes?" The little one asked as I opened my eyes.

"Go keep an eye on Kono-chan for me." I said with a stern voice. The little chibi nodded and bowed before flying out the door and towards Konoka. I let out another small sigh and barried my face into my hands. _Now I have a little time to sort things out while ChibiSetsuna watches after Kono-chan...__**.**__ This morning was very akward..I just cant feel this way about her...my duty wont allow it. Not only that but if she were to find out she'd probably ask for me to be sent back to Kyoto. Then I'd never be able to see her. Its better just to keep it to myself or just forget about those feelings...I love her in a way that I shouldnt, I cant lie to myself, I really do love her, I want to kiss her and hold her in my arms so that she knows shes not alone. _A blush formed on my face at the thought. _I know i shouldnt love her this way but...I cant change the way I feel no matter how many times i deny it. I want to tell her so badly. But i'm-_ "-chan. Secchan!" I jumped halfway out of my seat as her angelic voice interupted my inner-rant. I looked up to see Konoka's face very close to mine with ChibiSetsuna clinging to her soft brown hair. My eyes drifted down to look at her lips again, they looked so soft...**.**_I want to-...SHIT!_ I flew back and out of my seat. I hit the back of my head and landed on the floor with a thud. My vision blured for a minute and I got a hell of a headache.

"Secchan!!!" Konoka cried as she ran over to my side. She put a hand behind my head and the other on my stomach as she helped me sit up. I closed one eye tightly as the pain got worse. Konoka's eyes were locked with mine again and my pain stoped as my heart sped up and my face burned, "Secchan are you ok?!" I nodded slowly and kept staring into her worried eyes, intranced by her once again. Suddenly she moved up and kissed my forehead, I went stiff in surprise. She moved back down to look into my eyes again, "Do you feel any pain?" I shook my head. _I'm never in pain when you're with me._ Konoka gave me a small smile, "Silly Secchan, you shouldnt daze off into space like that. I had to call your name three times to get your attention."

"I-I'm sorry. You dont need to worry about me Kono-chan." Then I heard some more 'ooo's and 'awww's. I sat up instantly and looked around suddenly realizing that the whole class was back in the room. I mentally slaped myself as I stood up dispite Konoka's attempts to stop me. I held out my hand to help her up, which she took, and I walked her over to her seat again. Once again I earned some comments from the other students but i didnt care and I walked over and sat back down in my seat. I realized then that my head really didnt hurt. _She must have healed me when she kissed my forehead_. I looked down at my desk and turned ChibiSetsuna back to a talisman. Negi-sensei walked back into the room and told the class to settle down as he started teaching. I absent-mindedly took out a note book and pen to take notes on Negi-sensei's lesson while my mind was focused on the feeling of Konoka's soft lips on my forehead.

Before I knew it the last bell rang out signaling for the school day ending, I snapped out of my trance instantly and gathered my stuff up to leave. I picked up my bag and turned to see Kono-chan standing behind me, patiently waiting for me to get ready to go. I grabed Yuunagi and gave her a slight smile as we walked out the door.

I kept my eyes on the streets and watched people as we walked to the store we were going to shop at. I suddenly felt Kono-chan grab onto my arm and hold onto it tightly, "Secchan, the stores over there!" she said enthusiasticly as she pulled my arm in the other direction. I let her drag me into the store without looking to see which one she had pulled me into. I blinked in surprise as i saw many weird outfits and thats when i realized she must have taken me to a cosplay store. She pulled me over to a rack that had many skirts and abstract tops. I gave her a suspicious look as she reached for a pair of bunny ears. Kono-chan let go of my arm and ran off towards another rack and before i even got over there she was at another one, and another and another, until she came back with a mountain of clothes. "Come on Secchan!" she smiled a miscevious (AN: idfk how to spell that ;;) smile and draged me to a dressing room which she locked us both in.

"O-Ojou-s-sama?!" i studdered in surprise, not realizing i had called her by her least favorite name. Konoka gave me a slight glare, my eyes widened as I saw her reach for one of the outfits, which happened to be a bunny suit..._Not another bunny suit_.

"Secchan has to learn to not to call me 'Ojou-sama'." she smiled at me..._Wait, or was that a smirk!?_ She started to lean towards me and i backed away until i hit the wall. Konoka kept coming closer and i was still trying to back away. She lifted up the bunny suit and put it up to my body, "Put this on." her voice was cheerful but commanding. I shook my head automaticly, "Do **I** have to put it on you then?" she asked sternly.

I franticly shook my head and with a blush I took the bunny suit. Konoka smiled a real smile this time, and I stood there waiting for her to leave so that i could get this wretched (AN: again, idfk how to spell that) thing on. She gave me a puzzled look and then she giggled, "Oh sorry Secchan, i'll turn around." she turned her back to me gracefully. I sighed in defeat as I changed into the bunny suit.

Once I was done changing I tapped Konoka on the shoulder and she turned around quickly. Her eyes widened and with a gasp she looked me over which made me blush even darker, "WOW Secchan looks so adorable!!!" she squealed and tackled me. I smiled dispite my embarrisment and huged her. She pulled away slightly and looked up at me, she reached to my pony tail and took it out letting my hair lightly fall over my shoulders. She fixed the bunny ears on my head and then she smiled again, "My turn!!" she grabed my shoulders and pushed me out of the dressing room door, shuting it behind me. I blushed furiously as many Otakus in the store stared at me with wide eyes. _Why'd i have to get put out here when she didnt leave while i got dressed?!_ I looked down to hide my face with my hair as i tried to ignore the heated stares. Suddenly i heard the click of the door behind me, i spun around to see Konoka, and my eyes widened. Konoka was in just a big white sweater that barley covered the top of her thighs, and a red collar around her neck. She had dog ears on either side of her head and a tail sticking out of the bottom of the sweat shirt. (Like Hinata from Pure Pure, shes so adorable ) _I think i'm gunna have a nosebleed_. I cuped my hand over my nose as i stared at her. Then i heard a whistle come from behind me and i turned around quickly to see a very tall man with a pervy smile on his face as he looked at Konoka. I uncovered my nose, brought a foot up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the store. _No one looks at Kono-chan like that! _I let out a slight growl and glared at the rest of the people stareing, causing them to all look away quickly.

I turned back to look at Konoka, she was blushing and pulling down her sweatshirt to cover as much as she could. I sighed and pushed her back into the dressing room, "Come on, get your clothes back on Kono-chan." i said quietly. I shut and locked the door behind us. I turned away from her and faced the door trying not to look back at her as she got changed...but she didnt move. I turned back to her and gasped. She was looking at me with a sad look with her arms reaching towards me, her sweatshirt rose up to where i could see her underwear underneath it. I immediatly looked back up at her face. She looked like she was about to cry. I wraped my arms around her and pulled her close. She buried her face into my shoulder and i ran my fingers through her hair soothingly, "Whats wrong Kono-chan?" I asked her with a soft, concerned voice.

I felt a shiver travel up her spine, "The way he looked at me...it...scared me..." I rubed her back a little and whispered in her ear, "Dont worry Kono-chan, I'll always protect you." She pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes, her face was incredably close to mine. My heart pounded as i felt myself being drawn closer to her face and my eyes closed slowly after I saw that her eyes were closed. Then i felt our lips meet and i kissed her softly as she kissed me back. _Kono-chan I love you._ I felt lost on the feeling ove her soft lips moving against my own. Then suddenly I realized what i was doing and pulled away so fast i hit the wall with a loud thud. I blushed and looked down at the ground. _Oh shit, shit shit shit SHIT! _I felt something soft touch my face, I looked up to see Konoka smileing warmly down at me with her hand on my face, "Its okay Secchan," She gave me a soft, quick kiss, "I've been meaning to tell you something." Now Konoka was blushing. _Does she-?!_ "Secchan...I love you..."

My eyes widened once again. _She l-loves me?!_ I put my hand over her's, "R-Really?" She nodded and smiled at me. I looked down at the floor once more for a moment then I looked back up at Konoka, "Kono-chan, I love you too." I was surprised by how steady my voice was, there was no studder or anything like usual. Konoka's smile got bigger and she gave me a tight hug. I wraped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her body against mine. When i opened my eyes again, i noticed that her sweat shirt had came up even more. _Oh Kami help me_. I shut my eyes tightly, "Kono-chan, we need to get into our regular clothes, now." I said in a strained voice as i felt a nosebleed comeing again.

Konoka and I walked out of the cosplay store, hand in hand. Konoka ended up buying the outfits, dispite my objections. "Ne Secchan, dont worry, you're the only one thats going to ever see me in that...well besides those pervs in the store but they don't count." I blushed.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki." A deep voice called from behind us, i pulled Konoka behind me as i turned to face this person. Only to be shocked to the point that i couldnt even speak. I felt Konoka cling to the back of my shirt and whimper slightly. She didnt know who was infront of us...however, i did....The man standing before us was indeed my father.

* * *

I hope you liked it! ^-^ I'll update as soon as i'm done with the next chapter, but please review, i need feedback! *smile*


	2. Ch 2 Forsaken

Yay! chapter 2 hehe thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the first chapter! enjoy ^-^

* * *

I took Yuunagi from its sheath and quickly got into a defensive possision infront of Konoka. My father laughed and looked down at me cruelly, "I'm surprised at you Setsuna, reacting to your father in such a way." I heard Konoka gasp quietly.

My father was dressed in the normal attire of the bird tribe, his black wings were spread wide, his crimson eye was cold and focused on me, and his long black hair covered his other eye. I glared up at him, i no longer considered him my father, he and the whole tribe had left me because my white wings were a bad omen. To them i was half-demon filth, even my parents hated me. "What are you doing here?!" I growled up at him.

A smirk crossed his face, "Cant i see my own daughter? Even though i could barely reconize you with that seal. Why would someone seal away what you are?" I flinched. _Why does he have to say these things infront of Konoka?!_ I looked back at Konoka and saw her staring at me with wide eyes. I quickly turned back to my father.

"Why would you come see me after you left me to die?" I snarled, i knew he wasnt here for visiting.

"Heh, come here Setsuna, why dont you show who you really are?" His voice was commanding and very loud. I took a couple steps back to show that i was not going to come to him. He growled deeply and disappeard. I shoved Konoka away so that she wouldnt be hit as he reappeared behind us. I spun around and slashed at him with Yuunagi but he was too quick and he grabed hold of my throat squeezing tightly. _Damn!_ "Now then, what shall we do about this seal, hm?" His claws cut into my neck and a huge amount of pain surged through me as a bright light enveloped us. I let out a scream as it felt like all of the bones in my body were being broken. "Heh, thats more like it," i heard my father's voice break though the light and my pain. Once the light vanished, I felt myself being thrown through the air. My back hit something and i fell to the cement with a sickening noise.

I lifted my head to look at my father, he had a smirk on his face again. "I'll be seeing you again Setsuna. I hope to find you in a better condition to fight than this, because if you lose to me, you lose her." He pointed over at Konoka who was in tears. She flinched away from my father. He laughed and disappeard again.

_Damn it! Why does he have to do this?!!_ I pushed myself up to my feet and stumbled slightly. White hair fell into my face. _White?!_ I grabed a lock of my hair and stared at it in disbelief. _He broke the seal? H-How?!_ My nails had grown into claws and i felt a breeze on bare back. My wings were out too, pulling my shirt up. I gasped and looked over at Konoka again.

"S-Secchan??" Konoka's expression and her voice told me that she was terrified. I flinched away from her. _She isnt going to except me now...She'll leave me just like everyone else._ I felt my eyes burn with unshead tears. '_Its better this way._' a voice told me. I knew the voice was right. I turned away from the woman i truely loved and ran. I ran as fast as i could, until my feet couldnt carry me anymore, at that point i flew up high until I finally stoped myself.

I ended up in an unfamilliar forest, far from the Mahora dorms. I sat down with my winged back against a tree and closed my eyes. Konoka's face instantly flashed into my mind and her voice called my name softly. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears i felt forming in them once again. _Kono-chan..._ The tears still streamed down my face dispite my efforts to hold them in.

I stood up and walked over to a small watering hole, and kneeled down, looking at my reflection. I was fully transformed back into what i originally was. My eyes shined a deep crimson color, the same as my father's. _Sadly_. My hair was pure white as it fell loosely on my shoulders and huge white wings came from my back. I shut my eyes tightly and sat back, i couldnt stand to look at myself any longer. I shook my head and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I fell back out of my sitting possition and fell onto my back. I bit back a scream as pain hit me, and pushed myself back up. I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to look at the sky which was no longer the light blue of the afternoon, it was now in shades of pink and purple. _Did i really run for that long?_ I looked down at my feet, the soles of my shoes were worn down.

I let out a shakey sigh, got up, and stumbled back over to a tree. I turned and fell against it with my back. I let out a small growl of pain and I put my face in my hands to try to calm myself.

I suddenly felt something wet hit my lets, I raised my head out of my hands and looked up at the sky. It was raining. _Of course._ I let the raindrops fall onto my face as i stared up at the sky blankly. Soon my mind wondered back through the events of what had happened today. From seeing Konoka this morning in her dorm, to the fateful kiss we had shared in the dressing room. A smile spread across my face along with a slight blush. _Kono-chan, I miss you already..._ Fresh tears joined the raindrops that were sliding down my cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Now the day has come.**_

_**We are forsaken this time.**_

_**We lived our lives in our paradise,**_

_**As gods we shaped the world around.**_

_**No borderlines we'd stay behind,**_

_**Though balance is something fragile."**_

"Secchan..." Konoka cried in my arms as blood swelled from her wounds. I frantically put my hands on her wound to stop the bleeding but it wouldnt stop. I called out for help but there was no one, there was nothing, around.

_**"While we thought we were gaining,**_

_**We would turn back the tide, it still slips away.**_

_**Our time has run out, our future has died,**_

_**There's no more escape."**_

"K-Kono-c-chan!" My voice echoed into the darkness as i brought my free hand up to cup her face. My tears fell onto her bloody cheeks, she looked up at me with desprite eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she called my name again, her voice was weak and raspy. Her hand grasped my shirt, "Why...Secchan..why did you do this to me...." her words sent knives through my heart. _W-WHAT?!! _I gasped and took my hand from her face as her eyes turned accusing.

_**"...The sacrifice was much too high,**_

_**Our greed just made us all go blind.**_

_**We tried to hide what we feared inside.**_

_**Today is the end of tomorrow."**_

"K-konoka?!!" I screamed as i felt her body go limp in my arms. Her accusing eyes turned blank and closed halfway. _No..._Her body suddenly started to disappear from my arms as i sat there motionless. _NO!_ I let out a scream of agony so loud that the darkness acted like glass and shattered and was replaced by a very dark crimson and chains that bound me to the spot. A maniacal laughter reached my ears as my father came into view.

_**"As the sea started rising,**_

_**The land that we'd conquered just washed away.**_

_**Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,**_

_**It was all in vain..."**_

I lifted my head to look at him with a growl. His laughter stoped as he reached out a hand towards me, then clenched it into a fist. Suddenly the chains that had wraped themselves around me tightened and cut into my skin and wings. I snarled and rebeled against the chains, trying to get to my father. _You did this! I'll fucking kill you!!_ My father's blank expression became amused and he walked up to me, grabbing my chin. "You killed her, not me..."

_**"...We are forsaken..."**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jumped awake at a rustling of bushes. I grabed for my sword out of reflex, only to realize that I had left it behind when i ran off. I stood up quickly and crouched defensively as i stood infront of the direction where i heard the noise. The bushes rustled again and i readied my claws to attack...until it actually came out of the bushes. It came crashing into me, with the overpowering scent of blood. My eyes caught the sight of brown hair and the familiar, comfurting scent broke through all the other smells._....K-Kono-chan?!_

* * *

_**"Lyrics"**_ Song: Forsaken by Within temptation, so along with Negima, i do not own it.

Well thats the second chapter, i hope you liked it, i will update as soon as i can. Once again please review 8D

3 to all of ya'll who read this, from ~WolfGaurdian888


	3. Leading the Tribe?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Sorry it took me so long to update i gots so much stuff to do *pets kitteh* say hello to meh little friend...XD sorry had to do that

ANYWAY thank you to all my readers, i love you all and i hope ya'll like this chapeter also

**WARNING:** this chapter contains scenes that prove the fanfiction's rating, dont like it? then why did you click on a M rated fanfic? o.O

* * *

I steeled myself against the impact of it hitting me full force and looked down. Her brown hair was wet, muddy and tangled. She finally raised her head to look at me and i was suddenly lost in her chocolate brown eyes. They were swimming with pain and worry, i gasped as i saw cuts and bruises on her face. "Kono-chan? Wha-?"

"Se-Secchan!" tears ran down her face as she said my name and threw her arms around me. I wraped my arms around her waist and whispered comfurting words in her ear until her tears stoped. She let go of me and picked something up off the ground, "Y-you left this when you took off..." she held Yuunagi out to me.

I smiled sadly, "Arigato Ojou-sama." i took my sword and gave her a small bow. I now saw how much damage was done to her body, her clothes were torn and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. My eyes burned with both fury and tears, "What happened to you Ojou-sama?"

She looked down at herself and quickly looked back at me, "I-I was trying to follow you...You took off so suddenly and so quickly..." I saw tears form in her eyes again and i quickly picked her up bridal-style, holding her close to me.

"Kono-chan...please never hurt yourself for my sake, it is my job and honor to protect you, but how can i if you do things like that?" I kissed her forhead and sat her down on the grass by a tree. She looked at me strangely, i couldnt read her expression. Her eyes brightened slightly, "But Secchan, if you run away, how can you protect me?" her smile was amused. I bowed my head in defeat, that was a good point. Her expression suddenly went unreadable again, "Why did you run away?"

My head jerked up at that question and i looked away from her eyes, "Why did you follow me?"

She flicked my forehead, "Silly Secchan, dont try to change the subject, answer me."

I let out a long sigh, "You were scared of me..."

She stared at me for a moment then laughed a little, "No Secchan, i wasnt scared _of_ you, i was scared _for_ you." my gaze snapped back to her in surprise, "I was a bit surprised though."

"You dont think i'm a f-freak?" I questioned nervously.

"Of course not Secchan," she smiled, "i think you're beautiful."

I reached out and touched her face. _No, you are the one that is beautiful Kono-chan..__**.**_ I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against her's with gentle passion. She kissed me back with her soft lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and licked her bottom lip, begging for them to part. She relaxed in my hold and opened her mouth slightly to let my tongue slip in. My tongue met hers and tangled in a soft battle for domination. She wraped her arms around my neck and her body melted against mine. I could feel something burning in the pits of my stomach, along with a stabing pain in my chest from the need to breathe. I pulled away slowly and panted slightly, trying to catch my breath, Konoka doing the same. Our eyes met as we breathed as one, but a realization hit me and i jumped away from her.

She looked at me with confused eyes as i hid in the shadows of the tree. "Secchan?" She said, still trying to get her breath back. I let out a shaky sigh to calm myself. _If we would have stayed like that, i wouldnt have been able to keep myself under control_. "I'm sorry...I think we should get your wounds cleaned before they get infected." Her eyes no longer showed confusion, which made me sigh in relief.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those...Are we going back to the dorms?" She stood up and stretched.

"No, i cant go back until i find a way to look human again..." I moved back over to her, "But we could always bathe here, the water is clear, and not really cold." _Even though I need a cold shower right now. _She looked at it and nodded, "Ok but...what about clothes? All i have is the stuff we bought at the cosplay store..." She looked over to where i had set my sword and the bag was sitting right by it.

I bowed my head in frustration, "Those will have to do for now..." I looked at Konoka, "You take a bath first, i'll go gather some firewood," I turned and began to walk into the woods but her next statement stopped me.

"Secchan, lets take a bath together!" I froze in my tracks, I felt my face burn with that unforgiving blush. I brought a hand up to cover my face, "Ojou-sama-" "Come on Secchan, its not like we havent bathed together before...plus...i dont want to be alone..." She interupted me with a sad tone, the kind of tone that i cant disobey. I sighed and turned back to her, "Alright Kono-chan, i wont leave if you dont want me to." We took off our clothes and settled into the water. I tried to look anywhere but the naked Konoka right beside me but my eyes just kept wandering back to her smooth curves. She caught my gaze and smirked at me, while moving her hips side to side. My eyes widened and i shoved my head underwater to drown out the impure thoughts that had entered my head. I pulled my head back up in a hurry for breath. I coughed and swept my hair back and out of my face, i suddenly felt Konoka's soft breath on my neck. A shiver traveled up my spine and i let out a quiet whimper before moving away again. Konoka dipped her hair into the water with a small pout and I tried to calm the fire storm in my stomach.

Once we were as clean as we were gunna get, we grabed our cosplay outfits and put them on. I sat down by the tree i had slept under, and Konoka came over and sat next to me in her Hinata (A/N: i dont own Pure Pure either) cosplay outfit, which i tried not to look at. She laid her head on my shoulder and hugged my arm, "Secchan, whats wrong?"

"Other than the fact i no longer even look human?" i responded with slight sarcasim. Konoka squeezed my arm, "I'm serious...why do you keep moving away from me?" I let out another loud sigh. _Why'd she have to ask?_ "...i...well...dont know how stable i am in my 'condition'." i finally pieced together to where i wouldnt actually be lieing to her.

She grabed my chin and turned my head towards her, "Are you afraid of losing control of yourself with me?" i knew she was talking about exactly what i was fearing, "Dont worry Secchan, i'll stop you if you do something i dont want you to do." Her expression shifted from serious to a big smile as she saw the bewhildered (A/N: IDFK HOW TO SPELL THAT) on my face.

I felt her tug on my chin a bit and she pouted. I drew closer to her face and captured her lips with my own, i moved so that i was facing her to pull her body to mine. She caressed my face with her small, soft hand as i leaned her back onto the ground. Once she was on the ground, i swung my leg over her to straddle her waist. I finally parted our lips, "Kono-chan...are you sure?...If we go any farther I wont be able to stop myself..." i managed to say between pants. Konoka's half-lidded eyes met mine and i felt desire scorch through my veins like hot lava. Her eyes were dark and her face was flushed, with her lips parted slightly. _Oh Kami, help me._ My eyes went lower and saw that her sweatshirt was pulled down, exposing the soft pink skin of her collarbone and shoulder. I gritted my teeth to resist the pull of her smooth skin, i couldnt do anything until she responded. I let out a held breath and i heard a faint whimper come from her. I looked up at her face and she griped my hair, "Please Secchan, i _need_ you..." Her voice was husky and low and it was like something snaped in me as i dove down to her neck. I bit at the skin of her neck and collarbone with my sharp canines. I heard her gasp and press up against me more when i licked the bitemarks on her neck.

I ran a claw down from her collarbone to the hem of her sweatshirt, she shivered and i resisted the urge to tear it off. I reached down to the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up, first revealing a pair of red and white ribbon panties, then the soft skin of her lower stomach. I leaned down and kissed a small patch of skin below her navel, reseaving a small whimper from Konoka. I pulled it up higher to reveal her ribcage, i licked a line from below her navel to her ribcage. Once i was at her ribcage i bit at it softly, Konoka let out a small giggle and moan.

I brought it up even higher and she raised her arms for me to be able to take it off her. Once it was off, i noticed she wasnt wearing a bra. I saw her arms come up to cover herself, probably because i was staring. I touched her arms softly with my claws and she slowly settled her arms on the ground with a whimper. I brought myself back up to kiss her on the lips and whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?" She ran her hands up my back and nodded, closing her eyes.

I kissed a line down from her mouth to the valley of her breasts. I sofly grabed one of her breasts with my hand and rubbed it in circles experimentally. Konoka moaned sofly and arched her back. I smirked slightly and leaned down to her other breast and licked up to her soft pink nipple, flicking my tounge over it. After i got a couple of moans from just doing that, i began sucking on it while playing with her other nipple with my thumb. Konoka arched her back again and gasped when i niped at her nipple before leaving it to travel down farther.

After sucking and biteing at the skin on her stomach and sides, i came down to the hem of her panties. I hooked a finger under the elastic band, looking up at her face. She was gazing at me with half-closed eyes that were dark and anxious (A/N: REMINDER: i cant spell!). I pulled down her panties slowly and suddenly the scent of her womanhood hit me. It was so intoxicating, it was going to drive me crazy. I quickly pulled them off completely and discarded them somewhere near. She gasped and tried to close her legs but i grabed her knees softly and she relaxed her legs again. I sniffed again as i was closer to her, feeling like her smell was a drug.

Then i felt a tug at the top of my bunny outfit, Konoka was looking at me with pleading eyes, "You too..." I smiled and let her pull off my top. She sat up and reached for the bottoms to pull them down, i kicked them off and kissed her. I broke away and whispered in her ear, "Better?" She smiled and nodded. I slowly reached down to her soft curls and stroked her lower lips softly, earning a small gasp and a twitch of her hips. I smirked and stroked harder, her gasps turned to low moans. I slowly inserted a finger to her wet lips, she whimpered and her hips bucked as i pumped it in and out of her. I bent down and licked her neck as my fingers worked below, she shuddered and i felt her innerwalls tighten around my fingers. I pulled them out and licked them clean. The tast was musky but all the same it was strangely good.

I gasped as i felt her finger ghost over my lower lips through my panties. Konoka looked up at me with a mischievous smile. I felt my blush coming back as she pushed me over onto my back, i flinched when my back touched the ground. She instantly latched onto my neck and sucked while her hands messaged my small breasts. Her touch made me moan and arch my back.

Suddenly i heard a rustling noise in the bushes, I reflectively grabed ahold of Konoka and held her protectively to me, "Someone's coming." The next moment i was flying through the air and hitting the rocks by the water we had bathed in. I groaned as i slid down them and back onto the ground. I looked back at Konoka and i saw her being held by chains by a solider of the bird tribe. I realized that we were surrounded by the whole bird tribe with my father closest to me. His cold blood eyes looked down at me, "Its time for you to and i to fight to be the leader of the tribe. If you back down, refuse, or lose," he pointed to Konoka, "she will die."

* * *

sorry XD that was my first lemon, kinda akward but oh well... i'll try really hard to get the next chapter up in way less time than this one. SO SORRY DDDX i didnt mean to take that long!


	4. Black Out

WOOOT finally updating XD i'm real sorry for not updating in like months but i kept getting distracted D: forgive me? btw! i will not capitalize every "I" I'll only do it when i remember or something, so I warned you therefore no complaining. :P

**Disclaimer: **i still own nothing

* * *

I looked up at my father's demonic eyes, "Leave Kono-chan out of this!" I growled. His eyes lit up in a way that disturbed me as he reached over for Konoka, grabbing her by her hair.

"So Setsuna, you have a pet name for the Ojou-sama? How...cute." His other hand stroked her cheek, she whimpered and pulled away from his touch. _Damn it quit touching her!_ The voice in my head growled as i felt my muscles burn to rip him to shreds. His laugh only made the feeling intensify. "My my you've got this one whipped don't you? She needs to learn to accept a man's touch."

"Just give me some clothes so we can start this fight." I growled through my teeth. One of the bird tribe handed me the proper outfit. "Dress Ojou-sama as well." I said to the demon who gave me the clothes. He replied with a shake of his head, I growled lowly and grabbed him by his throat, pulling him closer, "Do it now or you'll no longer have anything to reproduce with." His eyes widened and he ran over to Konoka handing her a cloak and some pants.

"Why do you think you can command my soldiers?" My father's voice said to me slowly as if i were a little child.

"This is a fight for the commanding role isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow at him as i slipped into the clothes provided.

"You're bound to be a more sadistic ruler than i ever was if you win this." My father said with a chuckle.

I gripped my sword and slid it out of it's sheath slowly as i watched the reflection of the soldiers around Konoka on my blade. "Well then...lets begin." I said blankly, knowing that losing wasn't an option. _Kono-chan, please hold on, i'll get you out of here alive._

My father was the first to move, slipping right behind me in a split second, his fist coming down towards my back. I let myself fall forwards, catching myself on the ground as his fist scrapped my wings, barely missing my back. I threw myself up into the air, coming down from the air with my sword aimed for his head. He caught my blade and thew me hard into the rocks again, causing some of them to crumble. I groaned and opened my eyes only to see my father in front of me. I felt his hand grasp my throat. I bared my teeth as my airway was cut off and i stabbed my sword through his wrist, when his grip loosened i slipped out and grabbed hold of his side while slipping a foot on his shin. "Ukigumo Tsumujiisen!!! Shinmeiryuu!" (A/N: reference for this move; Negima chapter 102 page 16) Sending us into a three rotational spin right into a tree. As planned, he took the full impact and i jumped away.

"That wasn't very nice." My father's voice was suddenly behind me, I quickly tried to turn but his grip on my wing had me at a standstill. "I never liked these wings, a taboo for our tribe you know." The tone in his voice chilled me to the bone. He pushed me into the tree with a hand on my back he kept me pressed against it as his grip on my wing strengthened. I screamed out in agony as my wing was ripped from my back.

"SECCHAN!" I heard Konoka scream, the worry and pain in her voice made me able to pull out of my father's hold. I stumbled a bit as landed by the water. My father's chuckle disgusted me. The pain in my back was screaming for me to just kneel in defeat but i couldn't let Konoka be the sacrifice of my weakness.

I jumped as i felt a presence beside me, but to my surprise, soft hands caressed my lower back. My eyes widened as i looked over to see my favorite chocolate brown eyes looking back at me. "Kono-chan...."

Konoka smiled sadly at me, "I'll heal you Secchan." she said softly as i felt a some of the pain in my back fade a bit. I blinked and....she was gone. A thud was heard through the sudden silence along with a strangled gasp. I felt my muscles tensing, disbelief and rage rooting me to that spot. _Kono-chan....he. hit. Kono-chan._ His chuckling made my eyes grow wide with anger. Then suddenly...everything was black.

* * *

I know, that was pretty short wasnt it? dang i wrote it in like one hour though cuz i really needed to update. i hope you liked it tho, please review! thank you all~!


End file.
